Getting Any Lately?
by Aoishii
Summary: Miyavi was damn pissed off with spam emails. Yoshiki S.K.I.N./X Japan x Miyavi S.K.I.N./Solo Established Warnings: spam emails, gay sex, band language and crappy grammar xD


SEXUALLY-EXPLICIT: Getting any lately

SEXUALLY-EXPLICIT: Getting any lately? ‏

Miyavi deleted another of the spam emails that had managed to find its way into his inbox and let out a frustrated sigh. The bloody things were almost as bad as fangirls. Why was everybody interested in his sex life?! Though he knew it was just another mass email and nothing to do with him personally it still seemed as though the world was out to torture him.

Quite frankly no he was not getting and lately. The reason for this being that his lover was all the way in LA whereas he was stuck over in Japan for another agonizing few hours. Soon enough though he would be back with the blonde perfectionist. Being torn suddenly from his pleasant thoughts by the vibrating of his phone on the side of his thigh he sighed. Not bothering to look at the caller ID he answered it and was surprised to hear the sound of Yoshiki's voice on the other end.

"Miyavi-chan, how much longer are you going to be?" the blonde asked and Miyavi almost purred at the sound of his lovers voice. Leaning further back into the seat he was occupying the guitarist closed the lid of his laptop.

"Well that depends on whether the flight is late or not" Miyavi answered and stretched in his seat. His plane was due in about ten minutes and then it wouldn't be long until he was back by his lovers' side… Or below him… Miyavi was determined to engage him in naughty activities the moment they got back to the house.

"Though if its not I should be leaving in about ten minutes then its just a few hours till I'm back" he continues, looking round the huge room filled with people waiting to catch flights, hoping that there were no fangirls about to randomly attack him.

"Alright then. I have to go and sort something out. I'll meet you at the airport when your flight gets in" Yoshiki sighed on the other end of the line.

"I love you." He said and Miyavi smiled, telling him the same before they both hung up.

--A FEW HOURS LATER--

Miyavi stepped out of the airport and stretched, yawning loudly. _'FINALLY'_ he screamed in his head and cast a look around for his lover. Spotting him only a few feet away he grinned and picked up his luggage. Moving towards him awkwardly Miyavi wasn't surprised when he tripped over a dangling handle and ended up sprawled on the floor surrounded by his luggage.

Yoshiki turned to look in the direction of the crashing sound that had been made as his lover has fallen and tried to suppress a laugh. Walking over to the younger man he picked up a suitcase and poked him in the side with his foot.

"Come on, before some random fangirl molests you" he told miyavi then moved off to put the suitcase in the open trunk of the car. Miyavi picked himself up off the floor and dusted off his clothes. After putting my things in the trunk he got into the passenger side of Yoshiki's car. Noticing that his hand stung slightly he looked at his palm, finding a slightly bleeding graze there. Pouting a little he held his hand up to Yoshiki, who had by now gotten into the car.

"Kiss it better for me Yo-chan" he demanded in a slightly childish manner.

"What are you? Five?" Yoshiki asked in a playful tone then took the guitarists hand in his own and kissed it lightly. As he sat back up Miyavi noticed his slightly blood smeared lips and leaned forward. The older man turned to look at him just as Miyavi leaned in and pressed a kiss to Yoshiki's lips. The younger man's tongue darted out to lick at the drummer's lips, wiping the blood away while asking for the kiss to be deepened. Yoshiki moaned as he opened his mouth and the guitarists tongue entered, brushing against his own.

"Take me home" Miyavi moaned as the kiss ended, massaging the hardness in his pants bought on by the kiss. Yoshiki bit back a moan at the sight and started up the engine, driving back to the house faster than he should have. They both got out of the car when they arrived back and decided to leave the luggage in to boot for later. As Yoshiki attempted to get the door open before anyone saw what they were doing, Miyavi ghosted his hands over the others chest and pressed himself against the drummer from behind. Pulling Miyavi in after him Yoshiki quickly shut the door and pushed the guitarist roughly against it. The blonde pressed himself against the other, grinding their hips together causing both of them to moan. With shaky hands Miyavi started on the buttons of Yoshiki's dress-shirt as he leaned in and placed a kiss against the smooth column of the drummer's throat.

"Were not going to make it to the bedroom if you keep on like that" Yoshiki informed the younger man and placed his hands on the others hips, stilling both of their movements. Miyavi grunted lightly against Yoshiki's neck as he undid the last button of his shirt. Taking one of the older man's hands he dragged him off to the bedroom, shedding his own top in the process and flinging it on the stairs. As they entered the bedroom Miyavi attacked Yoshiki's lips with his own and pushed him backwards, toward the bed. When the back of Yoshiki's knees hit the bed, ripping him for the heated kiss, he sat down at the edge. The drummer kissed his way down Miyavi's stomach then nipped at each of his exposed hips in turn as he undid the guitarist's pants.

"Yo-chan" Miyavi moaned as he felt the other's lips on his overheated skin. He pushed a hand into the older mans hair and used the other to help rid him of his pants and boxers. Once Miyavi was completely naked Yoshiki placed his hands on the younger's hips and leaned forward, placing a kiss on the tip of his erection. The guitarist hissed at the teasing contact of the other's soft lips. "Please Yo-chan, I need you so bad" Miyavi whimpered and reached down to fumble with the fastening of Yoshiki's pants, making the blonde moan at the pressure the hands were causing on his groin. He finally took pity on the younger man and undid them himself, sliding his pants and boxers down his legs. He scooted farther up the bed and lay down, pumping himself slowly and panting.

"Miyavi… fuck me" he moaned and arched his hips of the bed as he ran the pad of this thumb over the head of his cock. Miyavi let out a growl and climbed onto the bed, hovering over the other. He slapped the drummer's hand away and replaced it with his own, squeezing roughly.

"Tell me how badly you want me." He growled giving Yoshiki a violent pump. It could be quite scary the way the younger man's mood would change so quickly. Yoshiki moaned loudly and thrust into the other's hand. Miyavi placed his free hand on the other's left hip and pinned him to the bed.

"Tell me how badly you want my cock inside you Yo-chan" he spat, leaning down and biting on the drummer's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. The blonde wouldn't be running around topless for a while.

"Please… I-I need you in me now" Yoshiki whined and squirmed beneath the other. Miyavi grinned and pulled away from the other, motioning for him to get on all fours in the centre of the bed. The older man did as he was told and rested in the middle of the bed, his firm ass in the air. Miyavi pulled a tube of lube from the bedside table and slicked his cock quickly, moaning slightly as his fingers smoothed over the head. He then kneeled behind the other and positioned himself at the blonde's entrance, pushing in his cock in one thrust.

"Fuck… Yo-chan" he growled, gripping the man's hips hard, leaving finger shaped bruises on the golden skin. Yoshiki let out a scream that was a mixture of pleasure and pain as the other entered him, his body trembling. It felt so good to have his lover inside him again after so long.

"M-Miyaaaah" he groaned, his cry of the other's name being cut off by a deep moan as the other began to move inside him. The slight pain only added to the pleasure he was receiving from the other pounding into his tight ass. He pushed back against Miyavi's cock, moaning wantonly. The taller man groaned and pulled the others hips backwards in a continuous rhythm.

"So… close" Miyavi muttered as he leaned down and placed open mouthed kisses to the other's back, their slick bodies shining with sweat. One of his tattooed hands snaked around the others hips, grasping his leaking erection and squeezing it. Yoshiki groaned and a shiver passed through his body before he went stiff, his inner walls clamping down on Miyavi's hard cock as he came, as strangled sound coming from the blonde's throat.

"F-fuck…" Miyavi growled before he bit down hard on the other's shoulder blade, his loud moan muffled by the other's skin. He thrust into Yoshiki a few more times before his hips snapped forward violently and he threw his head back with a loud cry of his lover's name. Both men collapsed on the bed, Miyavi's cock still buried inside Yoshiki's ass.

"Ngh… Miyavi…" the blonde mumbled, rolling them over and dislodging the other from his entrance. He moaned at the loss but then pulled the other close to him, wrapping his arms around the slim mans body.

"I love you" he purred, pressing a light kiss against Miyavi's lips and nibbling lightly on the lower one. Miyavi replied with a lazy kiss of his own and mumbled the words back to him.

The long flight and hot sex finally took its toll on him and he drifted off into a deep sleep as the older man lightly stroked his soft hair with closed eyes. Yoshiki let out a content sigh and shifted a little closer to his lover, groaning slightly at the dull ache in his lower back. He was gonna be sore tomorrow. He pressed another light kiss to his lover's forehead and then he joined him in the land of sleep where they both stayed until the next afternoon.


End file.
